Fright Night
by doubbletakke
Summary: Blaine convinces Kurt to watch a horror film with him. This is a very short drabble based on the last episode when Kurt was afraid of the Ian Brennan vampire guy.


"Blaine, no! You know I hate scary movies! Especially ones that have vampires in them!"

"You like Twilight!"

"That's a love story. I just close my eyes on the scary fight scenes, or focus on Taylor Lautner's abs."

It was a Saturday night, and besides the two of them, Blaine's house was empty. His parents were out on a business trip for the weekend, so of course he had to invite his boyfriend over. They didn't get a house to themselves often.

Blaine was lounging across his couch against the armrest with Kurt lying on top of him, head resting on Blaine's chest. The only light in the room was the glow from Blaine's big flatscreen TV. They had decided they wanted to have a movie night, and so they were looking through Netflix when Blaine had stumbled upon _Fright Night_. He knew Kurt didn't like horror films, but has yet to actually watch one with him. The idea of Kurt clinging to him from fear was actually kind of cute, so now he was determined to make them watch this.

"Kurt, come on, it won't be that bad, and I'm here. Doesn't that help?" Blaine pleaded.

Kurt looked up at him and frowned. Blaine was throwing him the puppy dog look and it really wasn't fair because, with those big, bright hazel eyes, Blaine was _really _good at the puppy dog look.

Well…he had always thought those scenes in movies where the guy takes his girlfriend to a scary movie so he could hold her hand through it were sort of romantic. "Fine," Kurt sighed.

Blaine grinned and pressed 'play' on the remote.

By the end of the movie, Kurt had his face buried in Blaine's neck and his hands were clutching the front of Blaine's shirt. Blaine had an incredibly amused look on his face, his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist and holding him tightly.

"It's over now, baby. You can open your eyes," he said softly.

Kurt peeked at the screen. "I hate you. I can't believe you made me watch that."

"If you call what you did watching. You had your eyes closed more than half the time," Blaine chuckled, pressing a kiss to Kurt's temple.

"And whose bright idea was it to have the lights off. It's too dark in here," Kurt complained.

Blaine smiled and reached his arm behind him to turn on the lamp that was on the stand next to them. He glanced down at Kurt's face. "You're not really mad at me, are you?"

"I told you I hate scary movies," Kurt grumbled and began to get off the couch.

"Hey, hey, hey! Come here," Blaine sat up and grabbed Kurt's hand, coaxing him back onto the couch next to him. "What are you afraid of? It's not like vampires are actually real," he reasoned, and leaned forward to kiss him. Kurt was reluctant to kiss him back at first, of course, because he always had to be so stubborn. If there was one thing he just couldn't resist though, it was the taste of mouth against his. Blaine pressed forward against his lips until Kurt fell back onto the couch, Blaine crawling over him to keep their lips in contact. He moved down to kiss Kurt's jaw. "Besides…" he murmured against Kurt's skin," vampires are kind of sexy, no?" He brought his mouth down to the side of Kurt's throat.

"How so?" Kurt asked, slightly breathless from the kissing. His breath hitched when he felt Blaine's tongue lick at his throat, and couldn't help but turn his head to the side to expose it more.

"The biting," Blaine answered simply, and bit down softly on the skin beneath his mouth. Kurt whined, squirming slightly. "And the sucking," Blaine added, and sucked hard at the same spot. Kurt moaned and brought his legs up to wrap around Blaine's waist.

Blaine's hand snaked behind Kurt's head and into his hair, grabbing it and pulling Kurt's head back to expose his throat even more. Fuck, did that turn Kurt on. He could feel himself getting achingly hard already. Blaine's mouth attacked his throat, nipping and biting and sucking every inch of exposed skin. It wasn't enough though. He went to bite Kurt's collarbone, but his shirt was in the way. He growled and made quick work of lifting Kurt's torso up off the couch so he could pull his shirt off before pushing him back down again, lips immediately attacking his collarbone. Kurt's fingers tangled in Blaine's hair, and every time he gripped it a little too tightly Blaine would suck or bite his neck a little harder.

A loud moan was ripped from Kurt's throat when Blaine's hand suddenly palmed his erection through his jeans, stroking up and down. "Blaine! B-Blaine please…" Kurt stammered.

"Please what, Kurt?" Blaine murmured against his neck.

"_Touch me, please Blaine, touch me_," Kurt pleaded and gasped with relief as Blaine's hands undid the button of his jeans, ripping down the zipper and freeing Kurt's cock. Blaine wrapped his hand around it and began pumping slowly, lazily. Kurt writhed and tried to buck his hips up into Blaine's fist, but Blaine held his hips down with his other hand.

"None of that," he growled and leaned down to bite the side of Kurt's throat again, making Kurt groan at the wonderful combination of pain and pleasure.

"Faster, Blaine, I'm so close," Kurt begged, and Blaine obliged. He began to suck on the vein at the side of Kurt's throat as he pumped faster, thumb brushing over Kurt's head as he stroked up. Kurt's entire body was arched up into Blaine's touch, mewls and whimpers spilling out of his mouth as he was driven closer and closer to orgasm. Finally, Blaine bit down again, and Kurt came so hard he almost blacked out. Blaine continued to stroke him through his orgasm until Kurt came down, and smiled as he pulled away from Kurt's neck to press a gentle but passionate kiss to his mouth.

"So…vampires…biting…" Kurt mumbled.

"Good?"

"Amazing."


End file.
